pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peacekeepers Corps
The Peacekeepers Corps is a neutral Pixel Nation alliance. It was founded by KingJamie for the greater good. The Charter of the Peacekeeper Corps Preamble We, the Peacekeeper Corps, to be refered from hence forth as The Corps, so profess in the name of honor and the greater good, this statement of existence. Article One: Membership The Corps is open to all nations who are not wanted for crimes against other alliances. The Corps is an alliance based on honor and integrity for the "Greater Good" of its citezens and shall treat all citizens with dignity and respect. The application process is as follows: A. Any nation wishing to become a citezen shall submit an application containing the following: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Link 3. Previous Alliances 4. Explaination of Current wars 5. Ruler name B. Any member nation shall ask the petitioning nation any questions they feel pertinent to membership. Article Two: Government The Corps shall be governed by a Grand Chancellor of permanent seat, a Vice Chancellor of permanent seat, and four Commanders chosen by the citezenship. There shall be threeStaff Officers assigned to each Commander to aid in their duties. 1. The Grand Chancellor is the high Commander in the alliance and the ruling authority in all matters. 2. The Vice Chancellor is second in command to the Grand Chancellor. It is his/her duty to aid the Grand Chancellor in all matters and fill in in case of absence. 3. The Commanders shall oversee the offices of Education, Defense, Domestic Affairs and Foreign Affairs. 4. The Staff Officers shall be assigned to the Commanders and aid in their respective offices. The Commanders and Staff Officers shall be voted on by the citizenship of the alliance every 3 months. Article Three: War and Peace The Corps is founded on peace but shall not hesitate to step up in the time of war. The citizenship has a right to defend itself and the Corps shall not hesitate to st up in defence of its citizens and allies. 1. War in General No member of the Corps shall engage in war or hostilities with another nation or alliance without the express permission of the Government. Any member engaged in an unauthorized war shall be stripped of membership. War will be authorized in the casse of alliance wide wars, response to rogues, and defense of raiders. 2. Alliance Wide Wars The government of the Corps shall have sole power to declare war. Declarations shall be made with a vote of all Government members. Once the desicion is made, a declaration of war shall be made of the OWF. Once the declaration has been made, the Commander of Defense shall post targets to the membership and battle will commence. Article Four: Nuclear Weapons No member of the alliance shall emplement a first strike nuking without permission of the Government. Article Five: Disciplinary Actions The Government shall hand down discipline as it sees fit. Any member guitly of breaking any article of the Charter shall be subject to removal. Article Six: Ammendments Any citizen in good standing shall submit ammendments to the Charter. A vote of 75% of all membership is needed to pass an ammendment. Article Seven: Disbandment The desicion to disband the alliance shall be a unanymous vote of all members. Signed KingJamie Grand Chancellor Wars There are no recorded wars at this time. Treaties The Peaceful Dutch Accords Preamble The Dutch Solutions Incorporated (DSI) and the Peacekeeper Corps (PKC) hereby re-affirm the strong bond of friendship that they have shared in the past. It is with that in mind that DSI and PKC hereby sign this document. Article 1: Non Aggression Signatories to this document hereby pledge to never conduct hostile actions against each other. Hostile actions are, but are not limited to, the following: declarations of war, financial facilitation of a foreign entity at war with the other, espionage against the other, and actively engaging in practices which undermine the other's sovereignty. Should breaches of this article occur, signatories must strive to rectify the situation diplomatically. Should diplomacy fail, this pact shall be considered null and void. Article 2: Intelligence Signatories to this document hereby pledge to inform the other of any information that concerns the other. This includes threats of war against the either party, Espionage inside the alliance on either side and ect. Article 3: Aid Signatories to this document agree to assist the other signatory when aid is requested. This includes, but is not limited to, diplomatic, financial, or other forms of aid. All request for assistance must be reasonable and be backed by a valid reason to why they have chosen to request assistance. Although highly encouraged to grant the request, neither party has an obligation to fulfill this request and this decision shall be respected and supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 4: Mutual Defense Signatories to this document hereby pledge to support the other should one be attacked by a foreign entity. This article is subject to a no-chaining clause which is stated below. No-chaining clause: If either signatory is attacked due to honouring a military treaty that they share with a foreign alliance, mutual defence is no longer mandatory, but an option. Both alliances advocate enacting the option, but understand that there is the possibility that the other may choose not to enact the option, for whatever reason, and that decision will be supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 5: Optional Aggression If one signatory goes to war against a third party, the other signatory has the option to join them if they feel the cause is just. Should the other signatory choose to not come to the assistance of the attacking signatory, this decision shall be respected and supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 6: Cancellation Should a signatory wish to withdraw from this document, a public notice of withdrawal is required. After said notice has been posted, the signatory is officially no longer part of the document after a sum total of seventy-two (72) hours have passed. With the signing of this document, all articles become active and accountable. Signed for the Peacekeeper Corps KingJamie, Grand Chancellor Signed for the Dutch Solutions Incorporated Feranal, CEO Category:Alliance CharterCategory:Project Pear